


Everything but the Kitchen Sink

by Little_Ki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: A collection of requests and asks from Tumblr. Here you'll find everything from flash mobs, dance AU's, cute moments, and silly scenes. There's a little bit of something for everyone.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Haizaki Shougo/Reader, Hanamiya Makoto/Reader, Himuro Tatsuya/Reader, Imayoshi Shouichi/Reader, Izuki Shun/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kiyoshi Teppei/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Mayuzumi Chihiro/Reader, Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader, Takao Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Aomine: College Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent: Hello, sweetie~ can I ask Aomine spoils his sweet gf and may be tease her a little bit? :3
> 
> College AU! College AU! :D

Monday. Your nemesis. The bane of your existence. Needless to say, you weren’t excited to face reality. Turning to your side, you mentally calculated whether you needed to attend class and allowed yourself five more minutes before you got ready for the day. You needed your battle armour. 

Luck was on your side so far, seeing as nothing out of the ordinary occurred during your morning routine. As you walked to the kitchen you saw something on your dining table. A cute plastic tray with your favorite breakfast, and a daisy in a vase. Where did this come from? As you read the note beside the tray, your lips quirked into a small smile.

“Hey Babe. I dropped by and left you some breakfast. See you later. -Daiki” As you took a bite you realized it was still warm. Which meant he dropped it off just as you were getting ready. Maybe this day wouldn’t be completely terrible.

Walking to your favorite coffee shop you braced yourself for any incoming accidents. Paint, birds, running children, anything that could ruin your good day so far. But as you continued walking you found yourself thinking less about what could happen, and instead how you wanted to meet with Daiki. You had sent him a thank you text knowing he was in his morning classes, but you wanted to see him.

When you got to the cafe you realized that there hadn’t been any incidents. You tried not to dwell on it too much, worried you might jinx it. After ordering your drink you were about to pay until you were stopped by the cashier.

“Actually, your drink’s already been paid for. Your boyfriend came in this morning and paid in advance. You can go ahead and just wait on the side.” The smile on your face grew into a grin. You had so many questions. Why was he doing this? Was it a special occasion? Did you forget something? But as soon as you grabbed your order you had to get to class. After sending another thank you text, with a heart and a kiss, you decided you’d find him after class.

Once your class was let out you moved quickly to get outside. Just as you were about to call Daiki, you ran into him. “Finally. You took longer then usual.” His tone was irritated, but you could tell it wasn’t directed at you as he was glaring at your oblivious professor.

“Sorry. We were reviewing for midterms and went a bit over time.” Looping you arm around his you felt him relax.

“It’s fine. Let’s go. If we take any longer, they won’t hold our table at the restaurant.” When he realized you had stopped, he turned around to see your shocked expression.

“We’re going out for dinner? Is today special? Is that why you brought me breakfast and paid for my morning coffee? Did I forget something?” As you spoke at mach speed, Daiki’s eyebrows furrowed before easing up when he realized why you were so panicked. Shrugging, he took your hand in his and began walking again.

“No occasion. Unless you count Mondays. You’re always talking about how Mondays are terrible for you, so I figured I could at least make it a bit more bearable. Now let’s go. The restaurant will only hold our reservation for an hour.” As you let Daiki drag you to his car, you realized that you had a full-blown grin on your face. Maybe Mondays aren’t so bad after all. At least not with Daiki.


	2. Himuro Tatsuya: Dance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m really sorry, I suck at dancing and you’re suppose to teach me but you’re really cute and keep distracting me, so I keep stepping on your feet I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Part 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR DANCE AU'S. Honestly I would dance with Himuro in a heartbeat if I could. He's just so pretty. Orz

Himuro Tatsuya had been nothing but patient as he tried to lead you in a simple waltz. He was very skilled. Somehow, he managed to avoid you stepping on his feet just before it happened. It wasn’t really your fault though. You’ve always known he was attractive, but up close you could see he was virtually flawless. With his smooth pale skin, shiny dark hair, and that mole under his right eye; it’s no wonder he was always surrounded by girls. In your musing you hadn’t realized that you were following his lead unconsciously and the two of you were floating across the dance floor.

“You’re doing very well.” At the sound of his voice, your head snapped up and you lost your footing, crunching on his toes. Wincing in pain, he obviously hadn’t expected that.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Are you alright?! I’m sorry!” Himuro had only wanted to initiate a conversation with you. Seeing you suddenly follow him so naturally, he wanted to know what you were thinking about. While he wasn’t fond of the stinging in his toes, watching you so flustered as you apologized over and over was adorable. He wanted to see what other cute faces you could make.

“I’m fine. I guess we’ll just have to continue dancing together until you get it.” Seeing the blush that bloomed on your face, Himuro was definitely looking forward to seeing what else he could pull out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and sweet but hopefully it made you smile. :)


	3. Imayoshi Shoichi: Dance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m really sorry, I suck at dancing and you’re suppose to teach me but you’re really cute and keep distracting me, so I keep stepping on your feet I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Dance AU!
> 
> Part 2/3

When your friend introduced you to a dance instructor, you never thought Imayoshi Shouichi would be this attractive. He was definitely a good dancer. His posture was firm and never wavered as he led you in a simple tango. He had showed you a video of the dance he would teach to prepare, before slowly taking you through the steps. 

At this point you had a permanent blush on your face with how close the two of you had to be. What made it even worse was that he seemed to know that you were attracted to him, and teased you mercilessly. A palm pressed to your lower back made you stand straighter, a hand ghosting across your shoulders sent shivers down your spine, and his warm breath on your ear made it hard not to melt. How were you supposed to survive the rest of the lesson?

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you.” The defiant look in your eyes would’ve brought a lesser man to his knees but with the flush on your face it just made you seem endearing to Imayoshi.

“Doing what exactly? Dancing?” Pulling you close so that you were chest to chest before taking a step back.

“You know exactly what you’re doing! Stop teasing me!” You hated to admit it but that movement made your heart pound at the feeling of his chest pressed to yours. He was obviously enjoying himself and while you wanted him to stop, you couldn’t help but also enjoy it. Biting your lower lip, you tried to ignore the way his arms rippled as he held you in a small lift.

“It’s only fair. You’ve been teasing me from the very beginning.” You were surprised how deep his voice had gotten. As he brought you back down you weren’t able to ask him anything before he pulled you into a searing kiss. Closing your eyes, you kissed him with all the frustration built up from the sessions. He groaned and kissed back like he never wanted to do anything else. You owed your friend big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot do spice.


	4. Mayuzumi Chihiro: Dance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m really sorry, I suck at dancing and you’re suppose to teach me but you’re really cute and keep distracting me, so I keep stepping on your feet I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Dance AU!
> 
> Part 3/3!!

You needed to learn how to do the Viennese Waltz for your dance class, and your teacher had recommended Mayuzumi Chihiro. A former student who excelled in this graceful dance. The first time you met, you thought he had stood you up until he spoke up from the corner of the room. To this day you weren’t sure how he had been there the whole time without you noticing. You had apologized immediately, but he had brushed it off saying that he was used to it. After that incident you made sure to keep an eye out for the silver haired boy, greeting him with a smile and a wave every time you saw him. At first you could see the shock in his eyes, but there was something else there that you couldn’t quite figure out.

Though he had been specifically recommended, you were still surprised by how elegantly he moved across the dance floor. The Viennese Waltz was simple, but the key was to make it seem that you were floating and that’s exactly what he did as he led you gliding across the floor.

You knew you had been staring, you couldn’t help it. He had a calm, indifferent air around him. After dancing together for the past two weeks you could see the difference from the beginning. His eyes were more focused, and he began correcting you with gestures instead of solely relying on verbal instructions. He also started using heavy amounts of sarcasm and taunts, but you didn’t feel any bite behind his words. The thought of it made you smile. Maybe he was beginning to warm up to you.

“What are you smiling about? Your posture is still terrible. Stand straighter.” Rolling your eyes, you spoke too soon.

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit distracted. That can happen when your instructor doesn’t say anything as we repeat the same move over and over.” Feeling his eyes glare, you chuckled. You had taken to lightly teasing him whenever he tried to rile you up.

“You can’t afford any distractions if you want to pass this module. What’s more important than your GPA?” Withholding a snort, you were about to make a snappy comeback until you realized this was the perfect time to fluster your very attractive, but very annoying instructor.

“You.” Expecting him to have his trademark nonchalant expression on his face, you were about to tease him further, but he sped up his steps and you had to focus on keeping up. He was a good half a head taller than you which made it hard to see his reaction. While he seemed unaffected by your statement, at least to others, you knew where to look. Bingo. His ears were bright red and you could tell that his movements were stiffer than before. As the two of you continued dancing you also noted that his voice was huskier whenever he corrected you. Smiling slyly to yourself, you knew that these lessons had gotten a lot more interesting.


	5. Midorima Shintarou: Pool Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pushed the wrong person into the pool from behind/tackled wrong person from behind 
> 
> Hehehehhehe :) Short but I like this one.

“I’m so sorry!!” Bowing over and over you didn’t know how this had happened. You originally planned to push your friend into the pool but mistook a stranger for them while they were bending down.

“Next time you should make sure it’s actually your friend before pushing them.” Normally you would’ve been angry at his condescending tone, but the fact that he was speaking to an animal floaty diffused any anger you could’ve had. Stifling your giggles, you looked for his glasses as he continued to yell at the floaty for its ‘dangerous behavior’.

Spotting thin wire frames near the area you had pushed him in, you moved back to where he was telling the floaty to respond when someone was talking to them. With difficulty you suppressed the laugh threatening to bubble past your lips. Tapping him on the shoulder you held out his glasses to him.

“I think the animal floaty has learned its lesson. Here. I think these are yours.” He hastily grabbed his glasses and put them on. As he turned his head you saw the realization in his face that he hadn’t been talking to you, but to a pool floaty the entire time. With a crooked smile you looked him in the eyes.

“Well. You sure told them.”


	6. Akashi Seijuro: Flash Mob AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The original prompt had lots of details but I basically wrote short scenes of Kasamatsu and Akashi embarrassing their partner's with flash mobs! 
> 
> Part 1/2! :)

Really, you should’ve known better then to mess with Akashi Seijuro. It was naïve to think he would let you get away scot free after you organized a flash mob in his office. Sei isn’t that generous. Now you’re standing in the heart of downtown being serenaded by your best friends, and his fellow Miracle’s. Those traitors. If you weren’t so embarrassed, you would love to tape this momentous occasion. 

Midorima was beet red, while Kuroko, Aomine, and Murasakibara were completely expressionless while singing the cheesy lyrics. Kise seemed to be the only one enjoying the event; dramatically singing each song. While all of this was occurring, Sei was holding your hand and singing every word while looking at you with a smirk so smug, you wanted to knock it off his face. He even had a national news network broadcast “the sweet event” live. The nation was witnessing your boyfriend publicly profess his love for you. You’ve learned your lesson. No more hot pink flash mobs at his office.


	7. Kasamatsu Yukio: Flash Mob AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The original prompt had lots of details but I basically wrote short scenes of Kasamatsu and Akashi embarrassing their partner's with flash mobs! 
> 
> Part 2/2! :)

You don’t know how he did it. Somehow, Kasamatsu Yukio got his Kaijo team and your best friends to serenade you at school. At least Kise isn’t - wait nope that’s him coming out now. Great. That means they’ll be a mob of girls to witness your embarrassment. Maybe you shouldn’t have surprised him with a flash mob, just before his practice tournament; but, in your defense, you were trying to get him to relax. Plus, he knew everyone at that tournament - wait, that was probably why he was doing this. 

It’s true that you had your best friends wear a printout of Yukio’s face while you all sang cheesy love songs, but it still didn’t constitute to this humiliation. You could see your best friends, those traitors, hamming it up while they sang cliche lines. Hayakawa was hilariously singing each song with burning passion, and Moriyama was serenading girls he spotted in the audience. This all occurred while Kise was standing in the center singing his heart out. Yukio on the other hand, wasn’t singing. He was holding you in a tight back hug to prevent you from running away. Not that it was really needed, you were frozen stiff from the embarrassment. You didn’t need to look back to know that while his neck and ears were red, he had a self-satisfied smile on his face. You would get him back somehow. Maybe with Yukio cosplay.


	8. Himuro + Izuki + Kuroko: Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kuroko+Kise+Kasamatsu+Takao+Izuki+Kiyoshi+Himuro comforting their s/o who has astraphobia during a thunderstorm. 
> 
> Part 1/3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite requests that I've done. I did quite a bit of research trying to find a balance between variety and sweetness, and still trying to portray this properly. 
> 
> Individually these are quite short so I'll be grouping them. :)

As the two of you lied in bed, Kuroko Tetsuya felt helpless. Your head was buried in his shoulder and your tears were soaking his shirt, but right now that was the least of his worries. He’d always had an inkling that you had Astraphobia with how you constantly checked the weather. However, he didn’t say anything, thinking that you would tell him when you were ready. But to watch you cry and jolt at each crackle of the storm, made him wish he had asked sooner so that you could’ve avoided this. That would be for next time. For now, he would hug you tight in his arms and whisper sweet and comforting words in your ear. He couldn’t make the storm go away, but he would make sure you knew that he was here to stay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, Izuki Shun would never miss an opportunity to make puns. But as he held you close, feeling your tears soak his t-shirt, his mind was completely blank. He wanted to say something – anything, to distract you from the storm. Frustrated, his clogs continued to turn as he began rubbing your back, pressing soft kisses to your temple. Looking out the window he noticed that the storm clouds didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. Oh, there was his inspiration.

“Not to rain on your parade, but we can’t ground ourselves to the living room. Weather or not this is silly, I feel so powerless. I’m afraid my mind has been clouded by the storm. You’re probably shocked, but resistance was futile.”

His soft voice and perfect execution made you bubble with soft giggles, and he grinned in satisfaction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Himuro Tatsuya didn’t know what to do. You had locked yourself in the bathroom at the first crack of thunder and refused to come out. He could hear your soft sobs through the door and wished you would let him stay by your side. He considered breaking down the door, but quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn’t risk you getting hurt in the process. Instead, he leaned against the door and began telling you stories about his childhood. As your sobs began to quiet down, he started talking about fond memories from his time in America. During a story about the first time Taiga talked to a girl, the bathroom door opened, and you emerged teary and red eyed. He pulled you into his lap and continued telling you story after story as he stroked your hair. Sometimes, you just needed someone to take your mind off the storm.


	9. Kasamatsu + Kise + Kiyoshi + Takao: Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kuroko+Kise+Kasamatsu+Takao+Izuki+Kiyoshi+Himuro comforting their s/o who has astraphobia during a thunderstorm.
> 
> Part 2/3 :)

Kasamatsu Yukio was distraught watching you shake in his arms under the covers. Pressing soft kisses into your hair, he wondered if there was something else he could do. He knew you needed his presence, but he felt that it wasn’t enough considering you were still shivering and holding back your tears. Furrowing his brows, he continued stroking your hair and recalled a memory where you mentioned that his guitar was soothing. Luckily his guitar was by the bed, since he wouldn’t want you to let go at this point. Slightly easing out of your hold, he sat up against the headboard. Your eyes were wide with hurt but softened when you saw his guitar. He began strumming your favorite melodies and you visibly started to relax. As your eyes slowly closed, cuddling up beside him, he sighed in relief, this was definitely better then before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kise Ryouta hated seeing you cry. Knowing that you were scared of storms, he always tried to make sure you got home early whenever there were forecasts for rain. When possible, he would take you on trips when there were predictions of thunder. Unfortunately, this storm was unexpected, which is why he was currently holding your hand as you sobbed under the bed. Each whimper broke Kise’s heart a little more, this wasn’t the right way to deal with your fear. Gentle but firm, he pulled you out from under the bed. Before you could panic, soft music began playing and the two of you began waltzing around the room. As the sounds of the storm were droned out, your smile slowly reappeared on your face; reinforcing his decision to make sure that you always smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Takao Kazunari wasn’t sure what he could do to help you. Right now, you were shaking in the closet and wouldn’t come out. He needed a way to make it seem like the storm couldn’t get to you. Suddenly, he had an idea and set to work. After 15 minutes, Takao coaxed you from closet, telling you that lightning would target the closet since it has metal corners, and led you to the living room where he had constructed a pillow fort. This way the two of you could hide from the storm together, and the pillows also muffled out the sound of storm. Holding you close as you fell asleep in his arms, he decided that from now on storm days would become fort days. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyoshi Teppei felt his heart break as he watched you shake under the covers of the bed. He always wanted to protect you and hated the fact that he couldn’t make the storm go away. But he would shield you the way only he could. He joined you under the covers and covered your body with his. As he hugged you close, you couldn’t hear anything but the steady beat of his heart. He begun rubbing slow circles on your back, slowly breathing in and out until you followed along. As you started to calm down, he sweetly kissed your tears away, peppering kisses all over your face until you fell asleep. He would always be your shield against the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those that can name the reference in this piece can request a match up on my Tumblr (Do people still do these?)
> 
> KNB match ups: KNB-Sweet-Squad  
> Haikyuu: Little-Ki


	10. Aomine + Haizaki + Hanamiya: Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: omg the astraphobia request with aomine haizaki and hanamiya please !!
> 
> Part 3/3! :)

It was difficult for Aomine Daiki to watch you flinch and try to bury yourself further in his embrace every time you heard the crack of thunder. The two of you had already tried almost everything on the list Satsuki gave him. Music couldn’t drown out the storm without blowing your eardrums, and his heartbeat clearly wasn’t soothing with how aggravated you were. There was only one thing he hadn’t tried and if this suggestion didn’t work, he didn’t know what he’d do. He began singing softly in his gruff, deep voice. He panicked when you immediately pulled away from his chest, but he was excited to see the focus come back into your eyes, so he continued singing. As your breathing evened out, he nuzzled his face in your hair as a quiet apology and hoped that this would work the next time a storm came by.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haizaki Shougo had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was torn between making fun of you for being scared of the weather and taking advantage of how closely you were pressed up against him. But right now, he was just staring at you as you silently cried and gripped his shirt tightly. His arms naturally wrapped around you, one rubbing your back and the other pulling you close by your shoulders. He leaned his head on top of yours and tightened his hold when you flinched at the crack of thunder. Though this felt right, it also felt weird. He wasn’t the kind of guy that comforted people so sweetly. Frowning, he decided he needed to fix that. Pressing open-mouthed kisses onto your neck he smirked when he felt you shiver unconsciously. This was more like it. He’d think about that weird feeling later, for now he’d enjoy distracting you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in his life, Hanamiya Makoto had no idea what to do. You had pressed yourself into the corner of the couch under a mound of pillows to “hide from the storm”. Normally he would tease you, but he could hear your whimpers and yelps despite you “pillow barrier”; reminding him of a frightened puppy. For the past hour he had tried coaxing and teasing you to come out of your constructed defenses, but you refused over and over again. At a particularly loud crack of thunder, you cried his name. That was it. He pulled you carefully out of your pillow mound and embraced you. Before you could protest, he began slowly kissing your tears away. Any words that were about to come out of your throat died at his unexpected gentleness. You spent the rest of the night in his arms, exchanging gentle kisses. You began to look forward to storms if only to see his gentle side come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being so happy that I was asked to do another set and went right back into research. I wasn't very familiar with Hanamiya or Haizaki at the time, so hopefully I didn't butcher them too badly.


	11. Akashi + Aomine + Kagami + Kise: Overheard Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Good luck! Um, how about GoM + Kagami overhearing their crush likes them back? And maybe confession? 
> 
> Part 1/2 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many ways can someone overhead something? According to the Miracles, not very many.

Akashi Seijuro was walking through the school courtyard when he hears your voice. Curious, he manages to overhear your conversation with your friends. After hearing that his affections are reciprocated, he’d walk away with a stupid smirk. His initial plan was to slowly but surely gain your affection. There were plans of picnics, horseback rides, and tutoring sessions; but hearing that you already liked him made him speed up his plan. Expect him to invite you to lunch, only to give an abrupt confession.

“I heard the other day that you have feelings for me, and I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way.”

With a gentle smile, he would steal a sweet kiss when he sees your blushing face. Now that he has you, he’ll never give you a reason to leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Aomine Daiki was napping on the roof when he heard squealing. Slightly miffed that he was woken from his nap, he would look down only to see your friends excitedly smothering you, as you reiterated that your crush on Aomine wasn’t that big of deal. Hearing all the things that you liked about him, Aomine would grin devilishly and was insufferable for the rest of the day. Poor Wakamatsu would be hoarse by the end of practice from yelling at him. He wouldn’t confront you immediately, instead, the next time he caught you alone he would trap you between his arms and confront you.

“So, you don’t think that liking me is a big deal? What if I felt the same way?”

He would cut off your snarky retort with a firm but gentle kiss. Really, he’s a softie inside and doesn’t want to scare you away, and would gently coax you to return the kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kagami Taiga had just left the gym during practice to buy a drink, when he stumbles upon you crying to your best friend about a failed attempt to make him a special bento. He hears you tell your best friend that this bento had needed to be perfect, because you planned to confess to him after giving him the bento. Kagami sneaks a peek at the open box, and notices that you had tried to make mini cheeseburgers with various American sides. He walks over and takes a cheeseburger out of the bento, startling the two of you. Knowing that you burnt the patty, cheese, and even the bun, you try to stop him from taking a bite. He eats the whole thing and shyly looks towards you.

“Didn’t you say you were going to confess after giving me the bento?”

At this point your best friend had left you two alone, and you softly confessed to liking him since the first time you saw him play in a game. Both of your faces are completely red as he hugs you close, and mumbles that he likes you too.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kise Ryouta was used to hearing girls say that they liked him, he heard it daily from his fans. But it was different coming from you. Maybe it was the fact that you didn’t intend for him to hear, as you confided your crush to your friends. He had a huge grin on his face that made his cheeks sore. You looked adorable; all red and embarrassed as your friends teased you for falling for the one guy you swore, you’d never like. But really, it was probably because he liked you too. After being kicked around all practice by Kasamatsu senpai for “the stupid grin on his face”, he immediately went to find you.

“ Neh ___cchi! I heard something interesting today. Something about a cute girl that has a crush on someone with “eyes that shine like the sun”. “

He’d tease you mercilessly before letting you know he liked you too. He starts out as Puppy!Kise, but shifts to Wolf!Kise and traps you in his arms against the wall. He’d begin slowly peppering your face with kisses until you pull on his jacket lapels for a real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the confessions more than how I set the actual scenes. I need to do more research on every day stealth.


	12. Kuroko + Midorima + Murasakibara: Overheard Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Good luck! Um, how about GoM + Kagami overhearing their crush likes them back? And maybe confession? 
> 
> Part 2/2! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up not including actual confessions for Midorima and Murasakibara since I liked how the scenes played out as they were :)

Kuroko Tetsuya was enjoying his daily milkshake at Maji Burger, when you and your friends walk in. For some reason, you didn’t notice him like you usually did. You weren’t like others. You were the one he counted on to notice him when no one else could. Today, you were clearly distracted by something seeing as you passed him without your usual combination greeting; a wave, a smile, and a random question. He didn’t mean to overhear, really, he was just curious what was bothering you. He’s completely stunned to hear you tell your friends that you like him, and that your efforts so far seem to be futile. He never would’ve thought that someone as cheery and bright as you, would want to be with someone like him that is always in the background. Knowing that he has a chance, he walks over and asks to speak to you privately.

“Uhm, excuse me ___ - san. I apologize, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I just wanted to let you know that I really like you too.”

He’d shyly tell you that he always looked forward to the random questions you asked, and confessed he listened to your conversation because he was slightly upset that you didn’t notice him today. You promised him that no matter where he was, you would always find him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Midorima Shintaro was in his usual antique shop trying to look for a good representation of his lucky item today, game. He was already wearing his lucky color, purple, in the form of his purple sneakers. As he browsed through the shop looking at game pieces and boards, a bell chimed. He wasn’t deterred from his search until he hears a familiar laughter. His ears perk and he turns to see you looking around some of the game pieces. He didn’t mean to overhear you muttering to yourself about, “dense carrots” and “vague lucky items”. Really, it was your fault that your mumbling wasn’t as quiet as you thought it was. He didn’t plan to confront you until you said, “Why do I even like that green haired Oha-Asa dork.” He sighed. Really, he didn’t understand why no one could see that Oha-Asa was always right. After all, he found out that the girl he was interested in liked him too, on the day that Cancer is in first place, while he’s surrounded by his lucky item.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Murasakibara Atsushi was buying sweets at a convenience store, when he notices you at the other end of the aisle. It was the first time that he had seen you dressed in casual clothes and he thought you were as pretty as candy wrappers. He followed you to the cashier wanting to talk to you, when he hears your laughter bubble in the store. Looking up, you seem very happy to be talking to that cashier and his mood darkens. When he hears the cashier ask you on a date, he storms over and is slightly soothed when he hears your response. “Don’t joke about that, you know that I have a crush on Mura-kun.” Satisfied, he wraps his arms around your waist, leaning his head on top of yours, and stares down the cashier.

“__-chin is mine. If you come near her again, I’ll crush you.”

As the two of you leave the store holding hands, he wonders when he’ll be able to find out how sweet you taste.


	13. Miracles + Imayoshi + Takao: S/O Kidnapped by their Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: GOM, Imayoshi, and Takao, meet the S/O’s best friends coming over to the two of them aafter school, declare “I’m kidnapping ____ for the weekend” and carrying them away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very memorable requests and I did A LOT of edits to this set. I just want to remind my readers that the right partner won't mind and would in fact, encourage you, to spend time with your friends. Your friends and support groups are important and people that care about you won't want you to distance yourself from them. 
> 
> That being said, this was fun because I imagined this occurring while the Miracles, Imayoshi, and Takao, had already made plans with their S/O and were interrupted by their best friend. <3

Akashi Seijuro would wave off your apologies but would expect you to message him often. It would be a different story once the weekend is over. He’d monopolize you for the rest of the week, with the two of you doing practically everything together. No one could interrupt your time together and it wouldn’t be strange if you only saw your best friend in passing for a while. He’d also monopolize the rest of your weekends for the month with pre-planned trips, intent on making sure the next time you were “kidnapped" you would be thinking of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Aomine Daiki would loudly protest at first, but there was nothing he could really do about it. If you didn’t contact him at least occasionally during that time, he’d be sulking by the time you got back. Wakamatsu and Sakurai would also come to you in tears, begging you not to do whatever you did again. Apparently, Aomine was even more unbearable then normal. He’d hold a grudge against your best friend, and you would have to cuddle with him on the roof in order to get him to stop sulking. Probably should do it multiple times just to be sure.

\--------------------------------------------------

Imayoshi Shouichi would definitely be amused that your best friend had managed to surprise him and take you away, but he wouldn’t mind too much. Mainly because he would find out where you were going and would bring the basketball team to “coincidently” bump into you. He wouldn’t interrupt your time with your best friend, and you would only see him in passing as his group causes a scene wherever they go. It was actually harder for you to see him, despite being in the same place. In the end you would be the one to seek him out, all according to plan. After all, there’s just so much time he can spend away from what’s his.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kise Ryouta would be extremely whiny and upset that your best friend took away, what he already considered to be insufficient time the two of you had with each other. He would try to contact you frequently, and send you tons of pictures of things he wished he could show you in person. If you didn’t respond he’d get even more upset, but by the time you get back he’d be smothering you in affection to “make up for lost time”. He wouldn’t even bother to listen to you explain that your phone had died and you didn’t have your charger.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kuroko Tetsuya would be the one that minds the least at first. He understands how important time with your friends can be and would go about his normal routine. Even when you get back it seems like he’s unaffected. The only indication otherwise would be a surge in affection from him, which would range from cheek kisses to a possessive hold on your waist. Expect him to be more active and initiating more dates with you in the future. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Midorima Shintaro would seem unaffected, and much like Kuroko he would continue his normal routine. However, the people that spend time with him (Takao), would notice that he is constantly checking his phone as if he’s expecting something. If you didn’t message him, he’d be extremely sulky by the time you got back, and could only be soothed lots of affection. You would definitely have to stick to him like glue and literally wipe the frown off his face. Not that you really minded.

\--------------------------------------------------

Murasakibara Atsushi would be extremely upset and would chase your best friend to try and get you back, no one takes his __-chin from him. He’d have to give up though when the two of you reached a taxi, and he could only watch as you apologetically waved good bye. He’d be in an extremely foul mood and even Himuro’s bribes of special candy don’t help. It’s only when he receives your text about all the limited-edition snacks you were bringing back for him, that would slightly soothe his foul mood. More so because you were thinking about him, but the snacks also helped. When you get back your best friend won’t be able to come near you, because every time they showed up, he’d carry you away, worried they’d kidnap you again.

\--------------------------------------------------

Takao Kazunari would act very dramatic at you leaving him, causing you to clutch your stomach in laughter as you leave. He’d stop once you were out of sight and go spend time (read: bother), Midorima. Unlike the others, he wouldn’t wait for you to contact him, he’d be the one constantly bombarding you with things that reminded him of you or interesting things that he finds. If you didn’t respond to his messages, he’d tease you when you get back. “Oh, now you remember that you have a boyfriend?” Only after bribing him with kisses and promises of lots of dates, he’d let it go.


	14. Miracles + Kagami: Third-Wheeling Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Third-wheeling miracles. That's it. :)

Akashi Seijuro was severely peeved. He understood that Atsushi respected him and often sought out his opinion, but it was becoming ridiculous. His time was balanced between school, basketball, and learning business with his father. He had little time to spend with you as it was and was fortunate you understood that this was only for now. Yet, whenever he did manage to steal moments with you, Atsushi would call about one thing or another. After the twelfth call about whether he could crush someone, he set his phone to silent and returned to making you feel like the empress you were.

* * *

Aomine Daiki had enough, Satsuki was getting on his nerves. Every time he succeeded in getting some alone time with you on the roof, Satsuki came to drag you away to discuss “data”. He knew she was excited to have someone to discuss her analysis and predictions with, but when she came over nagging about how he was monopolizing __-chan, he lost it. From then on, he would take you to different spots all over the school every day in erratic patterns, making sure the two of you had uninterrupted time together. He would make sure the he was the only thing on your mind.

* * *

As if Kagami Taiga didn’t have enough reasons to curse Kuroko’s lack of presence; even if it really came in handy during games, now he had to deal with Kuroko popping up every time he tried to kiss his girlfriend. The first time it had happened, the two of you bumped heads, leaving identical marks on your foreheads. Now, it was just awkward as the two of you were never sure how much Kuroko had seen. In the end, Kagami resorted to taking you far away from anywhere Kuroko frequented, and made sure to show you knew how much he enjoyed spending alone time with you.

* * *

Kise Ryouta was irritated. When he first introduced you to Aomine, he didn’t expect him to connect with you through basketball. He knew you used to play street ball when you were younger, and that you loved the sport even though you never played on a team. But since then, every time he tried to get his __-cchi alone, Aomine would call about interesting matches or to discuss players. Kise had enough. __-cchi was his, and he doesn’t share what’s his. He ended up telling Momoicchi about his issue, and after a threat to burn his Mai-chan collection, Aomine stopped contacting you so frequently. Leaving Kise with more than enough time to burn in your mind that you were his, and he wouldn’t share you with others.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya really didn’t mind at first. After all, Kagami wasn’t intentionally trying to interrupt you two. It’s just that every time the two of you disappeared, he was the one coach picked to find you two. Though he had difficultly tracking Kuroko, he didn’t seem to have any trouble finding you two at impromptu moments. It was only when the two of you were interrupted in the middle of exchanging kisses behind the trees by the gym, that Kuroko decided Kagami needed a direct taste of his Ignite Pass Kai. 

* * *

Midorima Shintaro expected this from Takao, but not from Kuroko. He was aware that Kuroko and his partner had a shared interest for light novels, but this was absurd. Kuroko was constantly looking for you to give recommendations, return books, and discuss various theories. Kuroko also seemed to suddenly appear whenever he worked up the courage to be affectionate with you. At this point, Midorima was desperate and got Takao to preoccupy Kuroko, or at least warn him when he was around. This way, he could get you away far enough to spend some time together just the two of you. 

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi was severely annoyed and chomping harshly on his chips. He was just getting a taste of his __-chin’s new candy lip balm, when Midochin called to ask his __-chin about where he could buy his lucky item. His __-chin wasn’t really into Oha Asa, but she enjoyed Astrology in general and knew all sorts of interesting shops. Because of this, Midochin had latched onto her as a “comrade”. At first it was too much effort to be annoyed, but now that it was preventing him from enjoying his __-chin, it had to stop. He abruptly took your cellphone and ended the call, and before you could protest he had already claimed your mouth, intent on thoroughly exploring your sweet lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rich text tool bar makes things much easier! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cute moments in college that I missed. That's it. That's the drabble.


End file.
